The objectives of this conference will be to provide all participants with a better understanding of: 1. The progress to date in the cancer research community showing that kinases are druggable targets. 2. The key signal transduction pathways that are amenable to pharmacological intervention by kinase inhibitors. 3. The critical importance of translational assays in driving clinical trial design of kinase-targeted therapies. 4. The application of technologies, encompassing proteomics, genomics, and structural biology for facilitating novel drug discovery. This conference has been designed to encourage the integration of multidisciplinary leaders involved in basic research, pharmaceutical discovery, and clinical oncology. A primary objective of this meeting is to provide all participants with a better understanding of the numerous steps involved in going from bench to bedside. Furthermore, a specific aim of this meeting is to foster the development of new collaborations among the scientists in attendance as well as new insights leading to novel and effective interventions in the treatment of cancer.